Midterms
by Peachvodka
Summary: So, explanation inside, but basically it's GaaNaru hints... As friends, lol. And it's about midterms stresses and depressions and so... You'll see full summary inside.


_**Midterms**_

_**Author note: **_**Yo! So, I had a Math exam at Friday and I knew barely ONE freaking question. My midterms exams are coming, and I dunno anything, but still – that Math killed me. And when I asked about it my classmates, they replied: I'll have a D, or sth!! And me: Really? Me, too!! So I decided I will write a fanfiction about it. And ya know what? I wrote it on my History classes. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto characters wouldn't want to be mine, cause they wouldn't like my school – to which they wold be forced to go. So they stayed at Kishi's. **

**_Dedication: _To everyone who's having their midterms and are annoyed and stressed to no end. Like me and my friends, lol.  
**

* * *

_Week before midterms, Naruto's room_

„Kiba! You cheater!! That's the forbidden move!" The brunette only laughed and showed Naruto his tongue. He scoffed and pushed the buttons on his joystick, trying to get Kiba's character. They were playing some adventure game on Naruto's PS2 instead of learning for their exams. Seven days later, their midterms were waiting and two of them didn't do anything 'til now. Well, they didn't care though.

Tomorrow they were having a Math exam. Naruto once said: „I don't get it. She just walk into the class, starts bitching, then scribble somethin' on the blackboard, then calls Shino or Sakuro, who _get _what's she talkin' 'bout and in the end of the lesson she says: 'You know it! In Friday we'll have a test...' And everybody just stares at her." More than a half of a class agreed with him. He didn't care about his midterms marks, they weren't important. So he was playing games with Kiba. After another loud outburst from them was heard banging on their door.

„Yea'?" yelled Kiba at it.

„C'min!" screamed Naruto and in same second was in room very, very pissed off looking Uchiha Sasuke, clenching his fists and shaking from anger.

„_WHAT-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-TWO-DOIN'-**HERE**?!_" Guys just stared at him.

„What got ya pissed? Playin' games, teme!" snapped Naruto back.

„_If_ ya dunno, tomorrow we have a Math exam. And _I _wanna know it – not like _someone _else...!"

„Try earplugs, bastard. Now fuck off," recommended him Kiba, turning his attention back to game. Naruto shrugged and did the same, ignoring the ready-to-explode Uchiha, who stormed out of the door and slammed it. Whole floor shook, Kiba and Naruto highfiving.

„_YEAH!_"

* * *

_Next day, Math exam_

Naruto was staring at his paper, beside him Kiba, doing the same. Their papers were almost blank, their heads aching. Then the bell rang, freeing them from suffering. Both of them sighed and handed their exams to prof. Ms Henriette looked at them, shook her head and walked away. Kiba desperately looked at Naruto, who whined their thoughts aloud:

„_Why meeeeeee_?"

* * *

_At the Geography class_

„How was Math?" asked Gaara Naruto, as he plopped out of nowhere and sat beside Naruto. Kiba was having a Physics, writing another exam. Naruto was glad he had already closed A from Geography. He turned to Gaara and replied:

„Fuckin' bad. I'd have a D or somethin' on my report. And ya know what? On Monday we have another test. Perfect, really..." The redhead snorted at the reply.

„Cool. Ya know it already or not?" now was time for Naruto to snort.

„Ya kiddin'? No shit man, I dunno what she's bitchin' 'bout for a whole term!" Gaara frowned.

„You're such an idiot. Why don't ya say someone? Nobody knows it form your class or what?"

„From my class... Um... Who knows it... Sakura, but I don't understand her explaining, Shino, but he creeps me out and... that bastard Uchiha," growled the blond at the end. Then Gaara started something, which teacher stopped her explaining at and others were staring at them. Mainly at Gaara. He was laughing, laughing so heartily, it was an amazing sound. When he stopped, wipping tears from his eyes, everyone strated clasping and someone even did some catcalls. Naruto did it - Gaara was finally laughing. First time since he came to the school. The teacher smiled and continued with her explaining. Naruto scratched back of his head sheepishly, Gaara sighing and whispering to Naruto:

„I will teach you. And at the end of the weekend, you'll be a genius from it!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

„Really? Thanks, I love you, Gaara!" exclaimed the blond.

„SILENCE YOU TWO!!

* * *

_Monday, in the Math class_

Naruto closed his eyes and sat down, satisfied with himself. He wasn't first who finished the test, but at least he knew every question. He was very thankful to Gaara, they were really close friends. Sometimes Naruto even thought about him and the redhead as something more... Although he didn't dwell on it too much. The latest weekend had also one more plus – no furious Uchiha appeared in his room. Then the bell rang and teacher stood up.

„Wait a second, everyone. At the Wednesday and Friday we're going to learn a bit and at Monday you'll have your midterm exam from..." Naruto paled, his knuckles white from clenching his desk so much and then he fell on his chair with only one word in his mind.

_GAARAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_**end  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Soo... lil bit for an explanation: me as Naruto, Natsumi as Sasuke (because she's ****so freaking responsible and reliable), Shel as Kiba (cause she's like me - ain't caring at all) and Dominika as Gaara (cause she knows Math - not like me... TT.TT;;;). This was a true story - it happened to me and my friends - and my Math prof's name is really Henriette. Creepy, ne??  
**


End file.
